


White Ferrari* Matsukawa issei x gn reader

by tsvmiyas



Category: Frank Ocean (Musician), Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aobajousai, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvmiyas/pseuds/tsvmiyas
Summary: One shot of matsukawa issei and the song ‘white ferrari’
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 1





	White Ferrari* Matsukawa issei x gn reader

Recommend listening to ‘White Ferrari’ by Frank ocean while reading!!

'𝐁𝐚𝐝 𝐥𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐬  
𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐝,𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝𝐬 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭'  
Matsukawa remembered the moments you accompanied him in a road trip in his ferrari. The times you would get high and just stare at each other in silence,taking in each others features,seeing some you’ve never seen on each other .Talking interrupted the feeling anyways..

‘𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐢, 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞  
(𝐒𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 16,𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠?)  
𝐈 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐥'  
A white ferrari is what he symbolized your relationship with him then. Pure and innocent,everything was a good time. Something rare,desirable,valuable an extremely precious.

'𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧  
𝐊𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝,𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐫  
𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐢'  
When he would drop you off,he didn’t bother to say he loved you.  
He thought it would be plain and obvious,which lead to you leaving in silence. It became a familiar and daily routine to him. He was comfortable with it and didn’t see anything wrong with it.

'𝐒𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐞, 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐞  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞,𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞  
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤  
𝐒𝐨 𝐈 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐜𝐡, 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐬, 𝐓𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐬  
𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝, 𝐲𝐞𝐬'  
Forgetting what he wanted to tell you in person he texted you in a message later.  
“Texas speed”  
Referring to lean,he wanted to move and talk more slowly like the pace in the south.

‘𝐁𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐜 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞, '𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲, '𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲,  
𝐲𝐞𝐬  
𝐀𝐡𝐡, 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞 '𝐯𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲, '𝐯𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐲𝐞𝐬'  
In his eyes you where basic,following trends while he thought he set his own artistic direction and not doing the same as you. That’s why one day,you two where sitting in a field stargazing when all of a sudden matsukawa spoke up,  
“I think we should break up” Wanting to move on he thought you weren’t moving fast enough for his liking.

‘𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫  
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐥,𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭  
𝐖𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐫'  
“What?” you looked at him teary eyed, he assured you that he’d still love and care for you keeping his part of the deal.  
It’s like a metaphor for the love and experience he shared with you.

‘𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫  
𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐢 ,𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬  
𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 (𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞),𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 (𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞)'  
Your love with matsukawa was like a drug,an expensive cut of cocaine. It was like an addiction, you needed him everyday.He could admit he missed what he had with you. “Good times” is what he told makki.Like ive said something rare,desirable,extremely valuable and precious. No matter how fast it passed by it was still powerful and beautiful.

‘𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬  
𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐭  
(𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐧𝐨𝐰)'  
When someone has a tattooed eyelid,and they get a face lift .It disappears due to the eyes being more open,that’s what he had with you. The memories where still there but not accessible.But facelifts erase and age,so the memories are consistent.

‘𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜  
𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭, 𝐢𝐭'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐧𝐨 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞'  
Matsukawa lived in a train of thought that made him do better after the break off.It was like a blink of an eye,he also felt more connection.

‘𝐈𝐦 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧'  
Something that can be measured was height,he remembered telling you maybe in another life your love with him would be stronger,substantial and concrete.  
“If only the time was right” he thought while staring at his apartment roof at midnight,a tear streaming down his cheak doing so.

‘’𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧', 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧'  
𝐖𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐯𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐲, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨  
𝐂𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬'  
When together matsukawa always encouraged you to go out and explore the world.Learn knew things,cultures,and languages but you opted to staying home. He disliked that.

‘𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐧  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞  
𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐝'  
When he felt everything was falling apart during your relationship with him.It would lead to him and you in the bed room,he remembered the first time you guys lost it to each other. Even after arguments he remembered the primal play you both had. The days he would wake up next to you,both naked,knowing you trusted each other immensely.  
“I hope we’re doing fine” is what was going through his head those moments while admiring your features.

‘𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐮𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧  
𝐈𝐭𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐤𝐮𝐥𝐥, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐭  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐦'  
“Prison” it meant a lot of things, you’ve always had your insecurities and self doubt. This lead to y’all’s relationship not being able to move to the next level. Entrapping matsukawa.  
Thoughts started turning into oceans in his skull, roaming around feeling imprisoned by the skull.  
In reality thoughts are free to roam regardless of the boundaries,so soon they let go and he started thinking openly.

Matsukawa wishes he could fix what he had with you, it could’ve ended in something quite beautiful. Like the things you see in movies. A year after the break up,he decided to go and visit the coffee shop you two would visit quite often. There was however a particular seat you two always sat at,he entered the shop when he stopped in his tracks. There you where sitting,he noted your obvious eyes bags and red eyes probably due to crying since he saw some dried up tears. But instead of talking to you like any normal person he freaked and ran out, he heard you call his name but didn’t stop. Hiding in a bush he saw you exit and turn your head to find him,but not a trace left. Little did he know his car was right in your eyesight,noticing you take out a sticky note and writing something on it, you placed it on his car window, then walked away to your own car. His heart shattered when he noticed you take out a cigarette and light it, he couldn’t tell if there was a tear on your cheak. You got in your car and left, which lead to him running to his car grabbing the sticky note and reading it :

‘𝐻𝑒𝑦, 𝑖 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝐼𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑜𝑟 𝑟𝑒𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑤𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑. 𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑦𝑠𝑒𝑙 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ, 𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑡. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒, 𝑖 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑛𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟. 𝑂ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 *dream job* 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑? 𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 *town,state,city* 𝐼𝑓 𝑤𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑟𝑢𝑛 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦? 𝐼 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑠𝑘 𝑓𝑜𝑟. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢,𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑖 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑎𝑤𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠, 𝑖𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑒𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ,  
𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑦,  
𝑦/𝑛

Mattsun noticed a tear drop on the price of paper,what he didn’t notice was the tears streaming down his face. If he wasn’t so selfish he could’ve fixed what you guys had. He had also tried dating new but it never worked of course.  
“In another life time y/n, In another lifetime i promise to not break your precious heart.”  
Putting down the note and wiping away his tears he left the parking, of course he didn’t call you either. He could never forgive himself for doing that to you. Feeling lonely he turned on the radio  
“And here we have folks! “White Ferrari by frank ocean just released yesterday!!”  
The lyrics entering one of his ears and leaving the next he related to the lyrics immensely,they described your guys relationship perfectly. Stopping at a red light, he looked up to the clouds,  
“In another life, i swear to you y/n”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this, i love you all stay safe and healthy<333


End file.
